clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Five nights at rough riders elementary (Troll game)
Five nights at rough riders elementary A or FNARRE A '''is a new game by... vitor?! Plot Clarence was walking down the school when he realized that there was no class, he should seek Sumo so he gave back his Tappy cards (What?). Characters * Clarence * Jeff * Sumo * Cool cat * Victor * Malessica * Kimby * Belson * Nathan * Dustin * Percy * Justin * Ecneralc (mentioned) * Mrs. Baker * Mr. Ross * Guy with the fantasy of cool cat * Bill and Bull Days '''Day one In this Night day, you play in a mini 8-bit game Clarence and controls the hall, and you walk and finds the empty hall (but with lockers), soon after three empty corridors ... and you find a cat sitting on the floor with jewels and cap that reads "Cool cat" when you get close to him, he says "show me if you are cool!" and so you lose and start again, the only way to win this "day" is if you go back a runner before the runner that has the cool cat, so you find the Jeff and get close to him, he says "I am perfect" and so you get the first "day". Day two On that day you play another mini 8-bit game is on Clarence's room, and you will find Mary in the kitchen, if you press the "up" button, it says that you are late to school after she finished speaking, you get out of the house and go walking for a few yards and houses to get to school, but walk you walk can see the cool cat watching you hidden somewhere, if you get to college you go to the next "day." Day three You arrive at school and see the students in the hallway with silly face, the first student near the door is Victor, talk to him, Victor says "I took his bomb?" Clarence and begins to walk when confusing moves, after that you see Kimby and Malessica, talk with them, they will say "We are schooled ..." Clarence is more confused, next hallway you see Sumo, and you should get it but before you reach it you fall into a false floor and go to the cool cat hiding after falls Clarence also gets silly face and the cool cat says, "I knew you were a fool." Day four You are in Clarence room again, you sleep and have a nightmare that cool cat is feeding Clarence, and he gives Clarence Cereal and milk, after that you wake up and a message appears on the screen saying " WHAT IS THIS CAT ?!" DAy f IVE Clarence is in the swamp of pizza and have to find a laser beam weapon, after that you find the cool cat and have to press the "L" to shoot leisure and make the cat catch the entertainment after that the cat disappears and you wins the game ... (WHAT ?!). Easter eggs and Trviva * Before the cat hallway off from the "day 1" you will find a poster Sptingtrap hidden in the closet. * After winning the game you will see a black screen with a trollface and underneath it says "FNARRE 3 will be released!", Which explains that have a FNARRE 3. * If you do not enter the school from Day 2 and back, you see a cloud on top of the screen and will be raining tacos, referencing the song "Parry Gripp and Bonnebum - raining tacos". * This game is a joke. * If you make a code on Day 1 pressing the following buttons "LOL 1" will appear the cool cat with Clarence dancing in a room. * The 1st day is a bit complex to understand the output. * If you make a code on Day 2 pressing the following buttons "LOL 2" will appear a message saying "What does the cat say?". Category:Video Games Category:FNARRE